


Sensations

by mykokoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I really like fluffy kissing scenes for some reason, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoration formed in the deep blue of his eyes as they met the golden brown of his. In his light, all of those things were gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I guess I really like short, fluffy Kagehinas, so here's one. Hope you enjoy!

Kageyama was red. The color crawled unabashedly up his neck, spreading out onto his pale cheeks without hesitance. His heart was tangled tightly in a web of emotions, confusion, and love. It was a sticky, thick web spun by the small middle blocker who had saved him so many times in what he said and in the way he cared about such an apathetic, hot-tempered boy, who had only just learned to trust.

Familiar nimble fingers traced the cold skin on his neck, extending their warmth into the dark, messy strands of his hair. A shiver fell down Kageyama’s spine as they touched, unable to resist the desire to wrap his arms around the boy’s tiny waist and cradle him in his arms, their breaths jumbling together into a bundle of warmth between their bodies.

There was a gentle tug, and Kageyama plunged into the kiss. His lips were sweet like honey, soft and warm. The cold sensations biting at their noses and nipping at their fingers were washed away, all of their sensitivities fading as they clung to each other. Kageyama could feel the boy's hands tracing the goosebumps on his skin, his whole body leaning into him from his tiptoes.

The irregular drumming of his heart, the way his hands clutched together nervously, the way he hid his eyes under his bangs – all of the uncomfortable, disorienting feelings he had experienced evaporated into the winter air. In the glow of his light, all of those things were gone. Kageyama was happy, his heart beating and alive and clear.

Kageyama reluctantly parted from his lips, hands sliding their way up to his flustered expression. Adoration formed in the deep blue of his eyes as they met the golden brown of his.

“I love you, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
